Truth or Dare with GOM
by KinHiromi
Summary: Momoi is bored. She decides to cheer herself up by making her friends do some weird things, or answering some interesting questions. Rated T for language.


Title: Truth or Dare with GOM

Summary: Momoi is bored. She decides to cheer herself up by making her friends do some weird things, or answering some interesting questions.

Words: 1625.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, then Yaoi, meaning Kuroko no Harem would be strong in this one, and for bonus, some cute AoKuro and KuroMomo stuff would happen. All the credits go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: Rated T for language and Yaoiness.

* * *

"_What to do…?_" Momoi thought, as she was boringly looking through the papers in front of her. Then her eyes looked up at her friends, who were practicing, _just for fun_.

"Hmm…guys!" she screamed, making the sixth people jump.

Aomine turned to her, "What do you want, Satsuki?"

"I am bored," she pouted, when no one seemed to be attracted to it, "and…uh," she sighed, thinking of anything, that would be joyful enough for all of them, "why won't we just play… Truth or Dare?!"

Kuroko looked as emotionless as ever.

Midorima had only sighed.

Kise looked amused by it.

Murasakibara wasn't really listening.

Aomine raised his eyebrows.

And Akashi looked like, he was thinking, and after a while. "…Fine."

Both, Momoi and Kise looked happy, the opposites were Midorima and Aomine, and the ones, that didn't care were Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"So, let's start!" the pink haired exclaimed.

-xxx-

They all saton their seats; the circle started with Momoi sitting, the next was Aomine, then Kise, then Kuroko, then Akashi, the next was Murasakibara and the last one was Midorima.

"Dai-chan, truth or dare?"

"Eh? Don't ask me it again, I will always choose the truth." Aomine was about to lie on the floor, when Momoi had stopped him.

"We're playing, don't you dare to sleep!"

"Ask me already, Satsuki." The tanned man growled.

"Alright~ Hm, if you were to have a date with two person from us, who would you choose and why us and why not them?"

"Satsuki, those are three questions, not one, but fine…" Aomine sighed, "I would choose… you and Tetsu."

"Aww, Dai-chan! So we can leave you behind, and go on a date without you, yup?"

"…I would choose you, because you are a girl, and have enough large breasts to be liked. About Tetsu… he is the closest person here in guys."

"Uh-huh, I see…" Momoi looked displeased. "And why not the others?"

"Hm, Kise is too annoying and is a role model, if I were on a date with him, the gossips would start spreading everywhere. I wouldn't choose Akashi, because he is too-" he swallowed, when the red head glared at him, "too good for me. Oh well, kind of…" he coughed, "and both, Murasakibara and Midorima are too hard for me."

"Oke, understood! Now ask Ki-chan~!"

Aomine slowly turned to Kise, who was giggling like an idiot, at least the tanned guy thought like that. "Say, truth or dare?

"I will choose dare for now!"

"…ask me." He growled, before lying.

"Eeh, Aominecchi! It's not fair!" Kise started whining, but finally gave up. "Uh… why do you prefer girls with big boobs instead of small ones?"

"And why should I prefer the small ones?"

"…you are hard, Aominecchi." Kise sighed, but was lighten up in few seconds, when he looked at the guy, sitting next to him, "Kurokocchi! Truth or dare?"

Kuroko had to close his right eye from Kise's loud voice. "Truth."

"Would you go out with a guy?"

Kuroko blinked, "it depends on who is him."

"What if the guy was me?" Kise smirked, before Aomine's voice made him lose it, "Tt is already a second question, dumbass."

"Okay… now ask Akashicchi, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko looked at Akashi, "Truth or dare, Akashi-kun?"

"I won't let the other people dare me… truth."

"Do you love something more than Basketball?"

The red head smiled, "To your surprise I do."

Kuroko smiled back at him. "I would like to know, what it is, but I can't ask more than one question."

"Do it, if you want. Well, I love two things more than Basketball, and one of it is shogi."

The blue haired nodded.

"Atsushi, truth or dare?"

"Dare~" He mumbled, as he took a bite of the snack.

"Dare? That's not quite like you, Atsushi. Tell me again, truth or dare?"

"Mm… Truth~"

"Great." Akashi smiled, "who do you think plays the best among us?"

"Aka-chin for sure~" he took another bite, and lazily spoke, "Is it my turn now?"

Akashi nodded, and five of them turned to Midorima.

"Hmm… truth or dare?"

"As Oha-Asa says, I have to answer some questions today. So, I will choose truth."

"Okay…" he was about to ask something, when he looked up and down at the green haired guy, "who are you?"

Midorima sighed, so did the other four. The only one, that had chuckled was Aomine, "I am Midorima Shintarou, your teammate, we both go in a same school. Does, that answer satisfies you?"

"Hm, no~"

"…whatever. Now." He turned to the pink haired girl, "Truth or dare?"

"I will say truth, Mido-chin!"

"Why do you call us with these creepy names?"

"Because, it's cute~" she pouted, "but Tetsu-kun is the best by far!"

"Ask me now, Sat-"

"Now let's do it oppositely!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Awie, Dai-chan, you're so dumb! Meaning, I will ask Mido-chin, Mido-chin will ask Mukkun, Mukkun will ask Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun will ask Tetsu-kun-"

"Fine, fine, I understand~"

"Good then! Now, let's start! Mido-chin, truth or dare?"

"As I said before, I will choose the truth."

"Oke! Um…why don't you like Tetsu-kun?"

"Who said, I don't?" he said, closing his eyes, before widening it, "I mean, f-for many reasons, plus our blood types don't get along with each other, so why should we?"

"You're as hopeless as ever, Mido-chin. You simply don't have a good reason to dislike Tetsu-kun!"

Midorima sighed and looked at the other five, who, well, except Kuroko, were glaring at him.

"N-now, Murasakibara. Truth or Dare?"

"…truth~"

"Would you rather give up on Basketball or Maibou?"

"Mm, Basketball." He said, opening another bag of the snack. "Should I ask you now, Aka-chin?"

"Yes."

"Truth or mm…dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite snack?"

"I don't have any." Akashi's lips curled into smile, after turning to the blue haired guy, "Truth or dare, Tetsuya?"

"I will go with the truth again."

"Including Satsuki," he looked at the pinkette, "whose talent do you like the most in the Generation of Miracles?"

"Hey, Akashicchi! Is it the new way of asking, who would he go on a date with?!" Akashi decided to ignore the whining blonde, because his attraction was towards the blue head.

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "I don't really know… you all are unique in every way."

"…Alright. Ask Ryouta."

"Truth or dare, Kise-kun?"

"Which one would you like me to say~?" Kise cheerfully said, though it was kind of… creepy.

"I don't mind both."

"So, then I choose both." The blonde giggled.

"Kise, will you ever stop with your lame jokes?" the tanned man, _now_, lying on the floor growled.

"Eeh! Fine, I will choose truth, Kurokocchi."

"What is your goal to achieve, right now?"

"If I were to say the truth, all of these guys, sitting there would kill me," Kise pouted a little, "so I will say; to stay as one of the best Basketball player."

"Stay?" Aomine chuckled, "you aren't even one."

"You're making me cry, Aominecchii~," he wiped some tears from his eyes, "I am~"

"Stop being a grumpy man, ganguro!" Momoi kicked him lightly in the arm. "All players sitting here are the best!"

"Thank you, Momoicchi!"

Momoi eyesmiled at the blonde, "now ask Dai-chan."

"Truth or dare?"

"Ask me."

"So, you choose truth? Hmm…" he smirked, "I won't go easy on you now. If you and Kurokocchi were together for weeks, would you handle yourself?"

All of the children sitting there were surprised by this sudden question. "You cunt…"

"Words, Daiki, words." Then the captain turned to Kise, "we are all middle schoolers, I don't think, that is the best question to be asked in this time. Isn't it, Ryouta?"

Kise quickly nodded, "You are right…"

"Ask another." Akashi said, crossing his arms. Before Kise had the time to protest, the red head narrowed his eyes, "It's an order."

The blonde sighed, "Do you watch porn?"

"Ryouta… do you want me to beat some sense into you?"

Kise coughed, "_So mean_… hm, is there something you love more than Basketball?"

"Yes, your whining." Aomine growled.

"Eeh? Is it true?"

The tanned man smirked, "Did you really believe it? Hm… I don't really love anything more than it."

"Eh… it seemed so truthful… ask Momoicchi, now."

Aomine was looking at Momoi, before his eyes moved a little down, "are those natural?"

Momoi's face became as red as Akashi's hair, "Dai-chan! Stop being a pervert!"

"Daiki and Ryouta… you both are getting on my nerves." Akashi looked at both of them, straight in the eyes, which made Aomine sigh and Kise had goosebumps.

"They are getting on my nerves either… I'll crush them~"

Aomine raised an eyebrow at Murasakibara, "Don't you ever think, that I am Tetsu or Akashi, I am only a few centimeters smaller than you."

"Aomine-kun, please stop, else Akashi-kun will seriously get pissed off."

"…Only, because you say so."

"…Dai-chan?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, he never makes me mad, that's it!" Aomine put his hands up in the air.

"I feel bad for Tetsu-kun, being surrounded by these kinds of idiots…"

"Answer my question, you little sh-"

"Daiki!" Akashi raised his tone, "First, I will remind you again, you are a middle schooler, and stop using some bad words and second, it's the girl, you are talking to."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Dai-chan will never learn, though. Anyway-" all of sudden Momoi looked at her phone and her eyes started getting wider and wider.

"Something's wrong, Momoi-san?"

"It's a message from the coach!" Momoi exclaimed, "The game is in fifteen minutes, we have to hurry!"

All of them jumped, picking up their bags and running towards the door and out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked my poor and first one-shot~

A/N: /watch?v=L-9TiCTadhk (8:49)

Review?


End file.
